tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Busy Going Backwards
Busy Going Backwards is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season. Plot Toad is bored with looking at everything from behind and the trucks are cross that he doesn't appreciate looking after them. So when Oliver takes a goods train up Gordon's Hill the trucks break away, causing the guard to jump clear, and causing the trucks go careering down the line. After narrowing avoiding collisions with Gordon, James and Henry. The sgnal man tried to send him to the sidings, but the points near the buffers weren't switched. Toad is finally diverted into a pond, near a bridge being mended. Toad now appreciates seeing everything from behind. Characters * Gordon * James * Oliver * Toad * Henry (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Crosby * Shunting Yards Trivia * A rendition of "William Tell Overture" (Finale) by Gioachino Rossini is heard throughout the runaway. * During the near collision between James and Toad, James says "Yikes!" in the UK, but in the US narration, he says "Oh my goodness!". * The picture of Duke from Bulldog can be seen in the signal box. * In Germany, this episode is called "Toad and the Reverse". * The line "On! On! Faster!" is said sooner in the UK narration than in the US narration. * The "Yikes!" from "Rusty and the Boulder'' can be heard like the same in this episode of the UK Version. Goofs * When Toad rolls to the bottom of Gordon's Hill, from his point of view, the edge of the scenery can be seen. * When Toad switches lines to avoid Gordon, the track ends in bushes. * In the distant shot of Toad being switched to the track with the buffers, seconds before the camera cuts, Toad and the front two trucks derail. * A string can be seen when Toad goes out of the siding. * When Toad swerves away from the buffers and back onto the main line, the mechanism pushing him from behind is seen. * Toad would not have been able to reach the buffers that he thought would stop him as the points weren't even connected to the rest of the track. * When Toad swerves at the siding, some studio equipment is seen. * When Oliver rushes under the Wellsworth footbridge part of the fencing is bent. * The narrator says "they diverted them into old siding''s''" when he should have said "they diverted them into an old siding". * There is no way Oliver could turn around as quickly as he did after the trucks broke away. * James is seen going through Wellsworth heading west when Oliver passes him, but later James is seen coming along the middle line heading east. * When Toad falls into the pond, in the shot from his point of view, studio equipment can be seen in the top left corner. * Oliver's trucks keep changing throughout the duration of the episode. * Wouldn't Toad and the trucks have derailed at bends due to their speed? * The trucks and Toad travel much further than they would have in real life. * James could have been derailed because the points on the tracks were switched for Toad. Gallery File:BusyGoingBackwards.JPG File:BusyGoingBackwards1.jpg|Henry, Thomas, and Toad File:BusyGoingBackwards2.jpg|Gordon, Toad, and Oliver File:BusyGoingBackwards3.jpg|The trucks File:BusyGoingBackwards4.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards5.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards6.jpg|The guard File:BusyGoingBackwards7.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards8.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards9.jpg|James File:BusyGoingBackwards10.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards11.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards12.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards13.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards15.jpg|Workmen File:BusyGoingBackwards16.jpg|Toad and Oliver File:BusyGoingBackwards17.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards19.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards20.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards21.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards22.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards23.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards24.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards25.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards26.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards27.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards28.jpg Episode 450px|left Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes